icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ICarvicious22/Friend to Enemy: The Plan of Trickery
Friend to Enemy: The Plan of Trickery: Narrator 1: Victoria spoke to Carly and whisperered: "Ok, Here's the plan. We pretend to be nice to Nikki at least 2 weeks. And if anything goes wrong, she won't know it's us, because we're gonna pretend to be her Best-friend." Carly replied to Victoria: "Might not be the best plan.... But it's good! We're gonna do it tomorrow..... :D"..... Victoria was finally happy that Carly agreed with her plan. Before the bell rang for lunch, The Teacher was handing out Forms, such as if you want to take Dance class, or Basketball, or Singing, etc..... The Teacher handed out over 10 forms, Orchestra class, Choir, Sports for girls/boys, Skating, Swimming, Dance, Science, Academics, etc...And Nikki joined ALL the forms the teacher gave to the students. The teacher was quite impressed. As it was lunch time all the students were at the cafeteria and nobody brought their own lunch, except Nikki...... And Nikki had one of the most delicious foods. Her mom packed her a juicy steak with lemon....... Yum! and it was literally juicy... All the students were staring at Nikki's food and said inside of them: "AWW I WISH I HAD FOOD LIKE THAT!!!" As Nikki was eating her steak, 2 Nerds were staring at Nikki and imagined her eating her steak seductively..... They both shook their heads and moved on. As Everyone wanted to sit next to her since Everyone wanted her steak, they were all moving the tables and the chairs to sit next to her. One Girl said: "HEY!!! NICE HAIR" Another girl said: "NICE SHOES" A boy said: "WHAT BEAUTIFUL EYES!!!" And Another Girl said: "Ugh, Just give me the steak." Nikki said: "Now, now, people, I'm not giving my steak away..... sorry........ But, Tomorrow, I might bring some FOR EVERYONE!!!!" Obviously, she wouldn't because she didn't even have enough for everyone. Just 2. All the Students cheered, but were suspicious for a moment. Then they went back to eat their disgusting food, which they all hated. Narrator 2: AHEM..... My Turn? Narrator 1: ...........Fineeeee........... Narrator 2: Yes!!! Continuing on..........As Nikki was eating her lunch quietly, and alone, The Fat Cafeteria lady "mouthed" to her. Nikki looked back, turned her head, and saw the cafeteria lady calling her without making any noise. She ran up to the fat lady and said calmly: "Yes?" The Fat Cafeteria Lady said with her british accent: "Where did you get those juicy, steaks?" Nikki said: "Ah, Ah, Ah. That's a secret! Sorry, But I can't tell you where." The Cafeteria Lady said in a angrily british voice: "I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHERE DID YOU BUY THOSE JUICY STEAKS!!!!" Nikki didn't want to argue, so she said the truth and said calmly: "Listen, These are homemade steaks, my mother made." The Lady apologized: "My mistake...Um.... Can you tell your mother to make more of these? I see the children are more amazed with your food.....Than ours..." Nikki said: "Well.....She'll try... :)" The Lady said: "Thank you." Nikki smiled and said: "You're welcome." Nikki's smile was so......innocent...........that the Lady liked Nikki Already..... Actually, EVERYONE seemed to like her.... a lot..... they thought she was amusing, impressive, nice, innocent, etc... Carly and Victoria were shocked. Very. Their jaws dropped open, and were very jealous, especially Carly... Carly was even more jealous then Victoria. As the time passed by, it was almost time to go home. 3, 2, 1, RINGGG!!!!! The bell rang and it was time to go. Nikki never thought high school was this amazing! As she walked and went home, her mom asked her: "How was school today Nina?" Nikki had an happy expression on her face. "I-it..... was..... AMAZING!!!!" Her mom answered: "Glad that you like it, Sweetie pie." "MMMMMMMMM.... pieee...." Her mom chuckled. "Alright, I'll make you pie." "Y-" As Nikki was gonna celebrate and say her full word, Her mom interuppted. "If.... you finish your homework." "I already did, mom." Her mom was suspicious. "Let me see....." She did the "Let me see" Hand gesture. Nikki told the truth... She was done her homework. She showed the homework to her mom. Her mom told her: "Wow, How did you finish all this in school?" "Cause I'm the fastest daughter of all daughters." She chuckled, and so did her mom. Her mom said with a smile: "Alright, I'll make you the pie you want." Nikki shouted: "WAIT! Before you do, CAN YOU MAKE ME A CHOCOLATE PIE? :D" Her mother said: "Ofcourse! Whatever my "Cookie" Wants!" She hugged her daughter and maked her a chocolate pie. Narrator 1: DUDE!!! Y-Y-YOU READ SO MUCH!!! Narrator 2: I know... heheheh. Narrator 1: OK, NOW IT'S MY TURN TO READ! Narrator 2: Fine, go ahead, But it's only a sentence left. Narrator 1: SHUSH!! Ahem! Meanwhile, in the schoolyard, Carly and Victoria were talking and changing the plan. What do you think they were changing about the plan? Anything Else: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! To see the beginning of the story, click here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ICarvicious22/Friend_to_Enemy Illustrations: There is one, but it's not finished yet. Don't worry it'll be done next week. :) Oh, And make sure to comment! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts